


Los chicos nerds son los más traviesos; sterek [os] 👓

by Hoechlinsdick



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, sterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoechlinsdick/pseuds/Hoechlinsdick
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando un chico nerd descubre al basquetbolista estrella de su escuela dandose placer?
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 11





	Los chicos nerds son los más traviesos; sterek [os] 👓

Al llegar a aquel hotel, el chico bebió de su botella de agua y se acercó al maestro Deaton 

-profesor, ¿cuando nos asignarán nuestras suites? - se acomodó los lentes y habló algo bajo  
-en unos minutos, Stilinski -

El chico asintió y regresó con su amigo Scott

-espero que me toque con Theo o con Brett en la misma habitación-bromeó el moreno mirándolos pícaramente

Stiles rió y miró a Derek,quién estaba junto a ellos

Eran miembros del equipo de Basketball de la preparatoria,y Hale era el líder

Era el más guapo de la preparatoria, pero desafortunadamente el más idiota también

-bien, chicos-el maestro Deaton se acercó a los Treinta alumnos-ya saben las chicas, con la profesora Martin-

Las alumnas se fueron junto a la maestra hacia otra parte de aquel hotel

-bueno, vamos a asignarles las suites y a su respectiva pareja-

-McCall junto a Dunbar-  
-Talbot y Whittemore..- 

Cada chico iba uniendose con su respectiva pareja, unos estaban satisfechos con quién les hubiese tocado, otros por el contrario, sólo podían mostrar su cara de disgusto

-Hale junto a Stilinski- 

Su corazón se aceleró y le empezaron a temblar las piernas

Esperaba todo, menos ser compañero de habitación de Derek

Ojalá y aquel chico no arruinara su viaje de fin de curso.

Hale se acercó a Stiles con el ceño fruncido  
-dormirás fuera de la suite- 

Dicho esto se dirigió a la suite después de que le entregaran a todos sus llaves

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco y lo siguió  
Nunca lo había tenido tan cerca, Hale le daba la espalda, ambos estaban en el ascensor y el chico marginado no apartaba la vista del redondo trasero que se cargaba aquel muchacho  
Derek volteó a verlo

"Estaré ocupado en mi habitación, así que acomodas tu maleta y luego te sales"

Stiles asintió rodando los ojos

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ellos se acercaron a su suite

Derek entró y le cerró la puerta en la cara al chico marginado

"Vaya, esto será muy agradable" añadió Stilinski para si mismo y abrió la puerta para poder entrar de una vez

Era una suite espaciosa y pintoresca

Stiles caminó hacia el pasillo donde estaban las dos habitaciones

"Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer" Derek se recostó en el marco de la puerta cruzado de brazos

El menor apenas y pudo ver su habitación, ya que Derek lo había sacado de la suite sin más

"Idiota" Stiles se cruzó de brazos molesto "pero malditamente guapo"

El chico se dirigió a la cafetería de aquel hotel, pero como costumbre, había olvidado su teléfono para mensajearle a Scott y que se encontrara con él allá

Esperaba que Hale no se comportara como un imbecil y le dejara ir por su móvil  
Cuando regresó a la suite, la puerta estaba entreabierta

Se imaginó que el ojiverde había salido un momento, y así era, ya que al entrar, se dió cuenta de que el chico no estaba por ahí  
Se dirigió a su habitación de inmediato y sacó el móvil de su mochila

Para cuando quiso salir de la habitación, la puerta principal había sido cerrada con llave  
Cerró los ojos maldiciendo, había llegado Derek.

"Menos mal y ese idiota había traido lubricante.."  
Le escuchó decir al pelinegro antes de que este entrara a su recamara

"Joder, ¿y ahora?"

Lo primero que hizo Stiles fué poner su móvil en vibrador, por si le llegaba un mensaje posiblemente de Scott, ya que no hablaba con nadie más, para que Derek no se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí.

Se asomó por la puerta, y pudo ver que la de la habitación del chico seguía abierta

Para poder salir de la suite, debía pasar por la habitación de Derek y no se iba a exponer a que este lo viera y posiblemente golpeara.

Estaba aún asomado por su puerta, cuando depronto, Derek salió completamente desnudo de su recamara

Stiles quedó anonadado

Aquellos musculos, espalda, piernas torneadas y trasero irresistiblemente moldeado, prendieron al castaño instantaneamente 

El pelinegro se dirigía hacia la cocina, y para cuando ya estaba nuevamente en camino hacia su recamara, Stiles se escondió detrás de su puerta

"Joder" el de lentes sonrió sin haberse creído aún lo que habían presenciado sus ojos hace unos segundos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Stiles se levantó de su cama confundido al escuchar lo que parecían ser gemidos, claramente de su compañero de suite  
Se asomó por la puerta y pudo ver que la del ojiverde aún permanecía abierta

Se imaginaba al chico masturbando su polla sin vergüenza alguna

¿sería una mala idea intentar espiarlo?

De algo estaba seguro: si Derek se enteraba de que el chico estaba en la suite, era hombre muerto

Pero la otra vez, Scott le dijo que había que arriesgarse a veces por las cosas que desearías hacer, aunque te metieras en problemas  
Lo dijo luego de hacerse pasar por concerje y espiar a Brett Talbot desnudo en las duchas de la escuela

Un jodido sueño cumplido para él.  
Stiles no lo pensó más y a paso lento se acercó a la habitación de Derek

Estaba en un jodido dilema: si asomarse o no, De seguro el ojiverde estaría desnudo en la cama de frente con la puerta

¿y si no era así? ¿si tenía sus ojos cerrados mientras se deleitaba a si mismo? o ¿le estaría dando la espalda al marco de la puerta mientras?

"Mierda, ya hazlo, Stiles" 

El chico pegó su cuerpo contra la pared y lentamente fué acercando su rostro al marco de la puerta

Cuando finalmente pudo observar a su compañero de suite, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y una sensación electrizante recorrió su cuerpo

Algo empezaba a crecer en sus pantalones.

El chico estaba de espaldas a horcajadas sosteniendo un generoso dildo mientras lo adentraba en su hambrienta cavidad anal  
Stiles perdió la cabeza, ¿era acaso real lo que admiraban sus ojos?

La forma en como el pelinegro cabalgaba aquel objeto y sus redondetas nalgas rebotaban sin parar, enloquecían al castaño de una manera escandalosa

No había mejor sonido que escucharlo gemir y maldecir mientras se movía de una forma tentadora de arriba a abajo sobre aquel juguete sexual

Sus lentes se empañaron y su bragueta fué abierta

Ya que estaba ahí y Derek ni notaba su presencia, no era mala idea hacer más que sólo espiar.

Stiles liberó su palpitante y enorme miembro mientras observaba al Troy Bolton de su preparatoria follando con un dildo

El chico empezó a masturbar su polla

Era como una de esas fantasías porno, sólo que esta vez no habría final feliz con Stiles follandose a la deseada estrella del basketball de su escuela

Tal vez sí, si tan sólo Stiles al menos no fuera un perdedor y estuviera cien por ciento seguro de la sexualidad de Derek, porque que el chico estuviera jugueteando con un dildo no afirmaba que fuera gay, ¿o sí?

El menor le daba placer a su miembro sin descaro alguno mientras observaba a Derek, hasta que este último dejó a un lado el acto y se levantó de la cama

Stiles inmediatamente entró en pánico, subió su ropa interior junto con su pantalón, pero tropezó al intentar correr hacia su habitación

"¿Quién mierdas está ahí?"

Stiles cerró los ojos maldiciendo, era su fin.

Cuando el castaño intentó ponerse de pie, fué derribado por un furioso Derek

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, fenómeno?"  
"Yo..eh.."

el mayor lo tomó de la camisa y lo alzó para ponerlo contra la pared

"¿estabas espiandome acaso, idiota?" su semblante enojado era muy aterrador "si le dices a alguien lo que viste te juro que te golpearé hasta no ver que te desangres"

"No..no vi nada..yo.."  
"Sal de aquí"

En ese momento el pantalón de Stiles se bajó, permitiendole a Derek apreciar el jugoso amigo de Stilinski queriendose escapar de su ropa interior

Stiles recordó las palabras de Scott mientras Hale observaba sorprendido su miembro erecto en aquellos bóxers

"Si quieres.." Derek lo miró "puedes eh..continuar conmigo.."

El mayor lo tomó del cuello

"¡¿te estás burlando de mí acaso?!"  
"No..no.."  
"¿te sientes muy rudo o qué?¿me fotografiaste acaso?"  
"¡sólo quiero follarte!" exclamó el chico sin más, esperando un golpe seguro por parte del chico 

Derek no hizo más que arrastrarlo hacia la habitación de Stiles, tumbarlo en la cama y cerrar la puerta

"Entonces hazlo"  
"¿q-qué?" tragó nerviosamente  
"Pero ni una palabra a nadie de esto, sólo lo hago porque me aburren las vergas de goma cuando viajo"  
"¿lo ha..remos entonces"  
"De seguro eres un jodido virgen, al menos le haremos un favor al otro"

Derek se acercó sigilosamente al chico que estaba tumbado boca arriba sobre la cama, observandolo nervioso

El ojiverde le bajó el bóxer de un tirón y Stiles tembló al verse expuesto ante el chico

"Eres un perdedor.." Derek rió al verlo nervioso  
Pero Stiles no se dejaría.

"¿te quedarás ahí parado o quieres que te follen de verdad?" 

Derek alzó una ceja sorprendiendose de las palabras del chico, quién igualmente se encontraba sorprendido

"Bien.." el pelinegro sonrió falsamente "sin rodeos entonces"

Se subió sobre la cama a horcajadas sobre el regazo desnudo de Stilinski dandole la espalda  
Stiles se sentía en el cielo, jamás había disfrutado de una vista tan sublime

"¿no hay que usar un..?" El menor calló  
"¿un qué?"  
"Nada"  
"¿un condón?" Derek lo miraba por encima del hombro, y Stiles se excitaba cada vez más  
"Sí.."  
"Vaya, me sorprendes que sepas de ellos"

Stiles rodó los ojos

"Alcanza uno, están sobre esa mesa"

El chico nerd estiró su brazo para alcanzar uno, tumbando accidentalmente de la cama el dildo usado de Derek

"Date prisa, Stilinski, o te correrás de la emoción"  
Stiles finalmente tomó el preservativo y se lo puso con éxito, el porno si que era de mucha ayuda

El momento de gloria empezó cuando observó y sintió como se adentraba en la entrada sedienta de Derek

Las paredes del ojiverde apretaban su polla exquisitamente y las grandes mejillas del culo del pelinegro lo mantenían embobado con ganas de apretarlas

Era un irreal y perfecto espectaculo.

"Mmm.." oyó a Derek gemir, y luego empezó a subir y a bajar sobre su verga

Stiles enloqueció por completo.

"Oh Dios.."  
"Si acabas..oh..mhmm..en cinco minutos eres..serás una..ah..vergüenza"  
"No sé como..mm..puedes hablar en un momento así..oh.."

Stiles lo tomó de la cintura y lo ayudó con aquellos movimientos enloquecedores

Al cabo de varios minutos, Derek seguía cabalgando la verga del chico como si no hubiese un mañana

Ambos estaban en el paraíso, hasta que Stiles salió de él

"No me digas que ya te vas a correr" Derek se molestó  
"No, sólo quiero que te pongas de perrito"  
"Mm quieres hacer todo el trabajo, que caballero, pero yo no soy una mujercita"  
"Sólo quiero mostrarte mis..movimientos.."

Derek se echó a reír, pero obedeció

Se veía perfecto así, con las piernas abiertas y su enorme culo a disposición del menor  
Stiles se posó detrás de él y lo penetró al instante

Comenzó a embestirlo profundamente y sin piedad, haciendo que el mayor soltara gemidos de dolor

Se sostuvo de la cintura del ojiverde y empezó a moverse de atrás hacia adelante sin detenerse y estrellandose contra la próstata de Derek una y otra vez, volviendolo jodidamente loco

"Oh..ah..mhmm"  
"Ah..joder.."

Se adentró más en él posando su mano en el hombro de Hale

"AHHHH"  
"Pero que culo te cargas, Derek..oh.."  
"Ah.. ah.. ah.."

Posó su otra mano en el otro hombro de Derek y se acomodó para poder estar agachado y violarse el culo de Derek sin detenerse

"Oh..mhmm..sí"

Stiles estaba feliz de que el chico lo disfrutaba, así que empezó a besarlo húmedamente en la sién mientras lo embestía una y otra vez haciendo que fuera imposible que Derek lo detuviera

El cuerpo de Derek se movía exageradamente a caúsa de los movimientos de Stiles

"Oh..uhmm..yo.."  
"¿quieres decirme algo, Derek?"bromeó Stiles mientras seguía perforando al chico deliciosamente  
"AHH..DIOS.." escuchó a Derek mientras se masturbaba llegando al climax y manchaba las sábanas de Stiles

Derek cayó exhausto sobre la cama, pero Stiles lo siguió embistiendo fuerte

"¿quieres que pare?"  
"Mhmm..no..no pares.."

Stiles se acomodó para embestirlo mientras Derek estaba boca abajo tumbado sobre la cama mordiendo la almohada

"¿quieres que sea más lento?"  
"No..ah...cállate y..sigue.."

Stiles se sostuvo con sus brazos sobre la cama a cada lado de Derek mientras seguía embisiendolo gloriosamente

"Ah..mhmm.."  
"Oh..MIERDA..Derek.." Stiles cayó sobre Derek sin fuerzas mientras eyaculaba dentro del condón toda su semilla "eso fué increíble"

Se recostó a un lado del ojiverde y lo observó igual de cansado

"Eres un demente, Stilinski"

El castaño rió un poco y lo miró atontado, se acercó para intentar besarlo, pero el chico giró su cabeza

"Sal de aquí, perdedor"

Stiles rodó los ojos sonriendo y obedeció, no sin antes recoger su ropa y salir por la puerta, bajo la traviesa sonrisa de Derek.


End file.
